Hellraiser: Project Hell on Earth
by Belgian Horror
Summary: After the disappearing of hunderds of people through out the centuries, a special division of the US military army investigate the truth of Hell and the cenobites. And more important who this can be used as weapon. But these acts have severe consequences. (For all safety and the later chapters, I rated it M).
1. Prologue: The Sound of Sin

**Hellraiser: **Project Hell on Earth

Chapter 1: The Sound of Sin

"The box, That's my pleasure, my desire! And yet, the gates are still closed to me, as ever." Johan Granger looks with an angered expression on his face to the Orb Puzzle. The ball was made of wood and fashioned with a silver colored metal. This metal formed runes, lines and symbols on the orb. Why didn't it open for him. He desired to leave this world, no longer feel the pain of his loneliness. No pain was as terrible as that. He was willingly to sacrife it all to be released from this loneliness, to become part of something bigger, to become immortal.

And yet, here he stood, frowning to puzzle he couldn't solve. He had tried everything to uncover its secrets, rituals varying from burning candles in a pentagram to auto mutilation, nothing worked. The merchant had lied to him, tricked him. He was no Engineer, just a salesman who sold toys. Maybe it was lie. All part of a urban legend: the story of Phillipe Lemarchand, the cenobites, Leviathan and Hell… Nothing of it was real. Frustrated by this revelation, he throws the puzzle in a corner and take his cello. No matter what, he could always find peace in the sweet sounds of his instrument. He opens his case and take his cello. As he sat down on a chair, he positionites the cello between his legs while the neck rested on his shoulder. He closes his eyes as he stroke the strings of his cello with his bow. Unnoticed to him, the Orb Puzzle starts to roll towards him as he plays on the cello. The Orb stopps before him, on a distance of 3 feet or 1 meter. As he continues playing, continues unnoticing the sudden movement of the puzzle, it's starts to sent ou a bright light. The light punctured almost through his eyelids but once he opened his eyes, the light was gone. He stops playing and looks at the puzzle. How did it get back here? Out of nowhere, he hears a melody, echoing from the past. Driven by the revelations of this memory, he starts to play a song he had heard in the past, only this time he concentrated on the puzzle. As he plays, he see how the puzzle starts to open itself. It's split in half and starts to twist before become one orb again. Following this, the upper ring of the puzzle splits in two stars with 5 arms. On the stars is pushed upwards, twisted and returns to his orginal form. The rest of the ball does the same and the same bright light fills the room. The light is so bright he can't see a thing. But as the light starts to faint, he distinguish three indivuals. He did it!

The three cenobites were gruesomely disfigured. The head of the middle cenobite was cut open on several places, forming a grid. At each interesection of the horizontal and vertical intersection a nail was driven it to his skull. His skin was blueish with and his eyes were complely black. No pupils, no irises, just black eyeballs, like dark marbles. He was donned in a black leather robe, deep cuts marking his pectoral muscles. The cenobite on his right was donned in a black leather costume, crushingly tight. Leather straps around his mouth and his eyes suffocates and blinds him, yet his head follows his every moment. Barber wire drawn around his head kept the straps in place. Their fellow cenobite was even more mutilated. Burned flesh covered his eyes while hooks teared open his mouth. He also lacked ears and his jaws maked a terrible, chattering noise. The one in the middle, Pinhead opened his pale mouth and speaked to him: "Hello Johan. For years you have tried to find us. Know you did."

"Is this real?"

"You see us with your own eyes, hear us with your own ears. Prove enough. Now, you come with us."

"I don't know?"

"That's not your choice to make! You opened the box and we came. We will not return empty-handed."

"Please, give me minute, I'm thinking."

Pinhead looks at Johan. He could pull him to Hell in minutes, evading this whole conversation but he also senses the desires and dreams of this man. Maybe, he didn't need to bring him to Hell by force.

"This is your heart desire, your life's work. For years you are hoping to uncover the secrets of Hell. Every day, you searchs for someone who agrees with your pleasures. Every night, you dreams delicious punishments."

"How do you know? No matter. I can't do this, I promised Amy we..."

"Amy was much convinced then you, Johan."

"She's with you?"

"Yes, Johan. She opened the gate, months ago."

He grabs his cello and walks towards Pinhead. "Let's go!"

The blueish lips of the demon formed a sinister smile.


	2. The Tale of Philip Lemarchand

Chapter 2: The Tale of Philip Lemarchand.

5/11/12 Area 51, Nevada.

"This new shockwave weapon can better work, Dr. Johnson or Walker will have both our hides!"

"I'm pretty sure this will work, sir. After all, we have done years of research before we build this. If this experiment goes right, we can use it against the Taliban, within a month."

"I hope for you that you're right."

The shockwave gun was grey and has the looks and seize of a assault rifle, only the barrel was different. The soldier testing the weapon, points the gun at a crash test dummy, who stands behind a wall. He shoots at the wall and causes a slightly visible wave. The wall explodes on impact, blowing the stones against the dummy with enough force to cause lethal wounds as it was a real person. "Yes!"

But the euphoric sheers quickly becomes a scream of horror as the gun suddenly explodes in the hands of the soldier. The soldier's body was gone from the waist up. The legs collapse on the floor as the body parts of the now deceased soldier were spread everywhere.

"Todd! My office, now!"

"Oh shit. Thanks, man. You can explain it to the judge as you're trailed for this."

"It was an accident!"

"No, YOU were an accident!"

Still mad, he continues his way to the office of Officer Walker. Walker was the leader of the military department of experimental weapons and he... He was the head of research with the emphasis on was. This incident was one in many but this was the first with a lethal victim. He was sure that he would be fired this time. His research would be confiscated and he would have nothing. And if he brought out his story, he would be 'sanctioned' immediately. He knocked on the door, waiting for his execution. "Come in, Dr. Todd."

He entered the office and to his surprise he was not alone. Walker and three others were sitting around his desk. Walker stands up and asks him to sit on the remaining chair. "I'm sorry about that accident with the..."

"I haven't called you here to listen to your excuses. You are here for a complete new project. We are going to create the ultimate warrior. A hellbringer as you may called it."

The man on his left interrupts him: "They're called Cenobites."

"Cenobites, indeed. We will tamper the powers of Hell, Todd and you are going to help us."

"And how do you have do that? With all respect but with only dreams and religious ideas, we can't make weapons"

"WE don't need to make such a weapon, they already exist. We only need to retrieve one of those 'weapons' and unlock its true potential."

"OK, you lost me!"

"Mister Lemarchand will explain it to you."

The man on the left, who interrupted Walker, coughs and start his story: "I'm Samuel Lemarchand, descendent of Philip Lemarchand, the famous French toymaker of Hell."

A man on the right of Walker interrupts him: "I believe I know this story. Philip Lemarchand created in the 18th century a puzzle box for a dark magician named Duc de L'Isle..."

"No, no, no. That's a lie. Created by his son, Michel Lemarchand, who was grieved by the truth behind his father's work. Philip Lemarchand was no innocent, oblivious toy maker, he was a MONSTER! Philip was a hedonist who surpassed the borders of human pleasures and perversities. Compared to him, Marquis de Sade was a Dr. Seuss. He was a killer of men, women and children, cannibal, vampire... Until his madness reached its highest peak, as he found an old book describing the origin of a world beyond pleasure and pain. He unlocked its secrets and was able to create a mysterious box made of the finest metals, the most expensive wood and forged with it, a gateway to hell, as he bound these materials with the human fat and blood of innocents. The box would be known as the Lament Configuration. In the years that followed, he keep creating this kind of vessels, all with the same goal. Luring the willing to its unrivalled 'pleasures'. He should have made over a hundred of these boxes, before disappearing without a trace. His son was so ashamed of this, he spread the rumour that Philip was deceived when he made the box for a rich aristocrat. I and my team have researched the boxes for a decade but I'm the only one who remains now. Both Amy Bell and Johan Granger disappeared mysteriously. I believe they might have found what we're searching for as their true intentions weren't as pure as my own. Both disappeared 18 years ago..."

He shows them two pictures of how they looked before their disappearing.

"What do you mean?"

"They were fascinated by the ideas of hell and the immortality the box can granted."

"Can it make someone immortal?" he asks the man with certain eagerness.

"Yes, but with a prize no one should want to pay..."

"OK, I get it and what if I refuse to work for this project?"

"Then we will offer you the choice: execution for treachery or the testing of experimental weapons. The man that died today had chosen the latter."

This last warning and everything Lemarchand had said spook in his head as he returns home. As he walks through the street, a mysterious man bumps into him and falls on the ground. A strange package escapes one of his pockets. He helps the man to stand up and picks up the package. As he wants to give him the package, the man refuses. "It's yours, sir."

Before he can do another thing, the man walks away. Curiously, he opens the package and finds a little pyramid, a tetrahedron. He looks from the mysterious item to its original owner but he has disappeared. Strange, he thinks. The tetrahedron was red with golden lines and a circle in the middle, on the side pointed at him. He feels a strange tinkling in his fingers. He puts the sculpture in the pocket of his jacket and enters his home. He tries to watch some TV, to keep his mind of the things he had witness that day but he can't. His thoughts always went to the sculpture. He stands up and takes it out the pocket of his jacket. He starts to play with it and suddenly, he accidentally twists one of the corners. It was no sculpture but a puzzle. "I have to call that weirdo from Walker's office but..." Something, maybe just his curiosity, kept him from calling. He walks upstairs, to his attic and sit down. He always goes to his attic if he wanted some peace. His finger moves over the circle and he feels it was a presser plate. He pushes on it and the corners starts to twist. In pure ecstasy, he watched the movement of the puzzle. He's awaken by the sound of his doorbell. "Damn it!"

He stands up and runs down the stairs. He pulls the door and screams louder than necessary and without looking: "What!"

"Do you want to buy Girl's Scout Cookies, sir?"

He opens his eyes and blushes, he had screamed against an innocent girl scout.

"One box, please!"

After he paid for his cookies, he closes the door. He throws the box on the table and returns to his attic. Suddenly he hears a strange music. He was like lured to the music. Like he was enchanted by the song. He climbs up the stairs to his attic and looks around. The place did no longer look like his attic. It was now empty with a white curtain in the middle of the room. The mysterious sound came from behind the curtain. He wants to leave but he couldn't. His legs refuses to turn back. He walks towards the sound. It was a strange, erotic song, clearing his head. He feels he was getting an erection from the song. How was this possible. Standing before the curtain, he stretches his hand and grabs the curtain. Behind it a mysterious woman was playing on a cello. But it was no woman as he ever saw one. She wore a black leather pants and top and was bare feet. A large iron pin was driven through her heel into her bone as a morbid parody on stiletto heels , one in each foot. Her upper arms had two deep cuts and she wears black leather evening gloves, sewed into her skin. Four deep cuts marked her white face. Two cut resembled a Glasgow smile, the second two started each from above her ears to the corners of her eyes. A third smaller cut between her eyes connected the two upper cuts. A hood made of the same leather material was sewed in to her bald head. The cenobite no longer looked like Amy Bell. Years of loyal servitude to Leviathan's Laws had transformed her in a hellish beauty, a beauty only surpassed by Leviathan's own daughters.

Even more disturbing than her looks was the instrument she was playing on. The cello was made of a human corpse! The scroll was a skull, lacking its lower jaw. The neck was made of the spinal cord while the body of the cello was made of the a female body, lacking arms, legs and breasts. Two F-holes were made in the stomach and the endpin was, just like the neck, made of the spinal cord. The strings were red, looked like veins and most likely were. The bow she used to play on this 'instrument' was made of a femur and veins. Her eyes were closed as she plays and he's mesmerized by the image, he notice her eyelids were cut in a cross form. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and stands up. "Welcome, Mr. Todd!"

Quickly he turns around and sees two men standing behind him. Both are mutilated in a similar fashion as the female cenobite. The first one was Johan, or what was once him. His face was the only that made him recognizable as human being, something he wasn't since a long time. His dreadlocks were gone and replaced by long chains ending in fishing hooks. The chains were connected to his head by a metal rings that pierced his skull. One pin was driven through his chin and his cheeks were cut open. He only wears a leather pants, so his upper body was exposed. 6 deep cuts between his ribs, two crosses cut in the side of his upper arms. Both his hands and his back were skinned. But the appearance of his companion was even worse. In Hell, he was known as the Arctic Cenobite. To bring order to his flesh, the Engineers had experiment on him with cryogenics. This created a unique abomination. Due the extreme cold that was used during his creation, he's lacked ears, a big part of his nose (only a small part of his nose bone was left, the rest was an empty hole) and his eyelids. His blood was replace by anti-freeze liquid as the veins on the site of his head showed. Only his head and hands were exposed as he wears the same kind of bondage outfit as the other two. His fingers were blackened, like necrosis. It was the Granger Cenobite who speaks to him. He was leader of this gash, his black eyes scanning Todd's body. "Did you enjoy it, mister Todd. The Song of Lust?"

"Who are you?"

"We are explorers in the further regions of experience. Or in the visions of your master, a weapon. We're no weapon, nothing that simple. But back to my question. Did you like the Song of Lust."

Todd still remains quiet, no believing what he sees. "This can't be real!"

"You refuses to answer my question."

"This can't be REAL!"

"Not real? Let us see how real this sounds."

The Seductress Cenobite gives him his cello. The instrument had belonged to him, changed to fit better to his master. "The Song of Pain."

The Seductress and the Arctic start to dance with each other as Granger starts to play on the cello. A sound like he had never heard before, tortured his ears. The sound causes a horrible pain. It was like someone pushed a knife into his meatuses and twisted it. The blood vessels in his eyes popped as the two other cenobites waltzes around him. He collapsed to the ground, pressing his hands to his ears and blood dripped out his eyes and mouth. "And now time for the best part!"

He starts to scream as his skull starts to shatter by the sound. The attic returns to his normal interior and Todd lays dead on the floor, with a fractured skull, teeth spread across the room. eyes that have popped from his skull and the Tetrahedron in his hand...


	3. Bargains and Dreams

Chapter 3: Bargains and dreams.

"Oh My God! What did happen here!"

Inspector Asmussen watches the crime scene with a handkerchief to his mouth, protecting himself from the smell of a fresh corpse. The image was almost too horrible to look at. The body was identified as James Todd but was mutilated beyond imagination. The eyes were like dug out with a spoon. They stared, not seeing, at a yellow sign with the black number 2. The number 1 was reserved for the tetrahedron in his left hand. Teeth were spread across the room, like someone blew them out his mouth. His skull looked flatter than that of normal human being. It was his 'girlfriend' who did the horrible discovery. The pathologist beckons him and shows him the tetrahedron. "Have you any idea what that is?"

Asmussen scratches through his hair before confessing: "Actually, I have no idea! Maybe some sort of cult. Some satanic ritual? I have really no idea. Pictures have been taken?"

The pathologist nods. His blue gloved hands grabs the wrist of the corpse and dislodges the artefact from the vice grip of its previous owner. He takes out a little plastic sac and put the box in it. "I'll will send this to the lab."

He looks at the box as he feels a sudden urge to play with the puzzle. Without saying another word, he turns around and descends the stairs. A black haired woman awaits him downstairs, the girlfriend of Todd. Her tears had in combination with her mascara painted her cheeks black-striped. She opens her mouth to ask him questions, to tell her story or something else but before she actually could ask him something, he passes her without saying a word. He even ignores her, completely buried in his thoughts. He didn't care if he harmed her feelings, he never liked parasites like herself. What was he saying?! Parasites like herself HAVE no feelings! She was a so called trophy wife. James Todd was a rich doctor of some sort while she on the other hand was an ex-prostitute and dominatrix before she met James Todd while 'on duty'. As the box keeps spooking in his mind, he takes a radical decision. He would be the first to investigate the box.

Later that night, he sits a comfortable chair, gazing the box. He was happy that his children were on boarding school and his wife was visiting a friend. With no distraction, he could concentrate on figuring out what this thing was. Thinking out loud, he examines the box: "What is this box, what are it secrets?"

He wears blue latex gloves, he didn't want to leave any fingerprints on the box. His latex coated fingers moves over the circle in the middle. Bored he presses the circle and to his surprise the box starts to move. The corners start to twist and shocked he drops the puzzle. The puzzle forms a star before returning to normal. A bright light engulfed him and sudden cold shivers his skin. Three individuals appeared from the bright light. "What the hell is going on!"

A man with a horrible disfigured face steps towards him and grabs his head. A cold hand with black fingers spreads around his face and forces him to stand up. He looks at the three cenobites, he never had seen something like those creatures. The female monster looked at him with an unpleasant eagerness. The one whose hands were now locked around his neck had a touch like ices. His neck started to get senseless. The third cenobite and their leader steps forwards. His chain-dreadlocks were draped around his shoulders. "Hell, indeed. Where did you found this box!"

The Arctic cenobite forces him to answer as he increases the pressure on his neck.

"On a crime scene?"

"Crime? Is it a crime to protect that what holy or just unholy? To protect the Order? As a cop you have to understand what that means?"

"You did that?!"

"Indeed. Not that it matters now, you opened the box, summoned us, just like him."

The arctic loses his grip and the cop grabs his gun, pointing it at the leader.

"And now, you want do the same with me as you did with him?"

"Oh no, that was an execution. Disobeying the rules of Hell is a serious crime. Reminds me."

He snapped his de-nailed fingers and summons several hooks on chains out of nowhere, stabbing his hands and forcing him into spreading his arms. The gun drops on the ground. The female crawls towards it and grabbing it.

"We will not execute you! After a millennium, you more likely will hope you did. Like I said, you opened the box, unknowingly maybe but yet quite eager."

The Bell cenobite steps back and leans on the shoulder of her lord with the hand with the gun. The gun itself is pointing at nothing. The Arctic follows her example as he too take place behind their gash leader.

"You come with us to Hell!"

"Wait, is there no other way? I have kids!"

"You're suffering is delightful but your offer is interesting. You shall help us! Three souls for yours!"

"What!"

"Three souls for yours. I believe that's clear enough. We'll let you know who you have to find for us."

"No!" He's shocked by the idea that he have to damn three souls to save himself.

"Then we just have to take you with us and collect these three souls ourselves."

"So you mean does souls are already damned."

"Isn't he smart?" The girl's voice was sensitive and lustful but also sharp and calculated.

"That's right! So we have a deal?"

"Sure."

"OK, let's roll!"

The leader takes the gun his female partner carries. He points it at Asmussen and as his victim screams, he pulls the trigger. Asmussen is thrown in his sofa. Unharmed by the bullet he sits alone in his house. The cenobites were gone but his hands remained cut by the hooks.

This couldn't be real. He sees the tetrahedron and picks it up. He walks to a painting of his grandfather and pushed it aside, revealing his safe. With painful hands presses the code. He places the box in the safe and closes it. Next, he wraps his hands in bandages as his wife arrives. "Hey, honey. What happened to your hands?"

"A little accident." He evades the question and turns around.

"On both hands?"

"You know I'm not the most skilful."

He had decided that he wouldn't mention what happened. It couldn't be real. It was better to forget what he saw. A foolish errand.

As he lays in his bed, he thinks of what happened that day. His thoughts are disturbed by the sound of breaking glass. He stands up and jumps out his bed, trying to make at less noise as possible. He grabs the gun on his bedside and sneaks downstairs, to the sound. There wasn't much light but he was still able to recognize the silhouette of a person. The man had removed the painting and opened the safe. On the moment he holds the strange Tetrahedron. "Put that down!"

The man turns around but still holds the box. The man wears a military suit and has grey hair, combined with a small moustache. "Have you any idea what this is?!"

"Drop it, I say!"

He accidentally fires a bullet at the man who's thrown against the wall. His brains were splat across the wall and the painting. "No!"

"Yes!"

A familiar voice after him. He turns around himself and sees the Granger Cenobite. His hands start to hurt so severe. No longer able to hold the gun he drops it. It feels like someone had driven hot needles into his hands. He screams but was silent. Granger Cenobite smiles as Asmussen's knees give in. "The man you just 'killed' is Gregory Walker. He's the first to be 'collect'! You have to bring the box to him."

"But I just killed him, I don't understand, I..."

"You'll understand soon enough."

The cenobite disappeared and he wakes up, shocked by what he have seen. This was no ordinary dream, this was message. The pain in his hands confirms this story. He looks at them and sees that they have been bleeding. He renews his bandages, thinking of what had to be done. The cenobite had imprinted the address of 'his' victim in his head. He could really damn someone? He looks at his sleeping wife, which gives him strength. They did it to themselves.

The next morning he had a call of the pathologist with some great news: "Asmussen, we have a big problem. The pictures of the crime seen... They are empty."

"What do you mean?" He says it calm, but actually he was delighted by the news. It makes his plan much easier to perform. Without prove of the box, he shouldn't have to find an excuse for the disappearing of the box.

"The photo's are white. Damaged. I don't know how to say it! Do you still have the box?"

"I've sent it to the lab... Don't tell me it had disappeared too!"

And he hangs up the telephone. He walks to the safe, opens it and takes out the box. After a small breakfast, he tells his wife that he had to go. Happy she doesn't question him, he leaves. He jumps in his car and drives to the address given to him by the cenobites. He arrives before a big villa. No neighbours, perfect. So no one should see him. He walks to the door and rings the bell. Seconds later, the old man of his dream opens the door. "Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm inspector Asmussen and I believe this belonged to you? We found this on a crime scene."

The man looks curious to the box, recognizing it as one of Lemarchand's toys. It was amusing to see his eagerness, eagerness to have the box, fighting his reason. "And why do you think it belong to me."

"We found your name on a letter, to bring the box back to its owner. But if it doesn't belong you, I shall have to search further."

"No, no... The box was stolen of me a few weeks ago, I almost forgot that, but didn't expect that he would give it back. What have happened to him?"

"Suicide, we believe. But did he have a reason to steal it in the first place, what is it?"

"Just a probe, nothing special really but thanks anyway."

Asmussen nods and leaves the house. He notices that the old man was looking at him through his shutters and he drives off. Over an hour, he should come to collect the box again. One hour, it should time enough for the man to open the box. Walker looks as the cop drives away. He had to handle quickly. He runs to the telephone and calls Samuel Lemarchand and Roger Grayson. He also tries to call Todd, but he doesn't react. He would be punished for that. He orders the other two to meet him on the base within half-hour. He runs outside with the box to his car. He rides away and quickly accelerate. They had a puzzle! Arriving at the base, he looks around and enters the facility. He walks to his office and pushes open the door. The two men are already sitting in his office."You have called us, because you find something important. Where is your scientist, by the way!"

He takes out the box and gives it the Grayson. The occultist looks at it and gives it to Lemarchand. "Is this real? I mean, is this really such a gateway?"

"The Atlantean Tetramorph. Made in Germany, 1798. It is real!"

Asmussen returns to the home of Walker. As he walks to the front door and looks around. He knees down by a rock and picks it up. "People are so predictable." He picks out the key from the fake rock. He opens the door and enters the house. It's dark inside. Could be good news. He looks around in the house, searches every inch of every room and the result is stunning. The box was never to find! The man neither! "No, this is not possible!" He had lost the puzzle!

According to Samuel Lemarchand, the box was real. "Let's put it to the test." Walker picks up the box as he's surrounded by military elite, a little security measure. The occultist looks at him as he starts move the box. Like all previous victims of the box, he quickly finds the press button. The box starts to twist and move, releasing bright light. Grayson is scared by the lights and flees from the room. He's the only one who's able to escape the room. Chains coming from nowhere, seal all exits. Walker looks as the three hellish travellers enters this world. "Greg, we finally meet. And you brought your friends with you. But this beauty was never meant for their eyes."

Walker looks around and sees how his soldiers were frozen to death. A creature that almost looked human appears between them, breaking two of them to pieces. The third of the group, a woman or something that was once woman, takes the word: "You opened the box but not because you were eager to explore our pleasures. Instead you tried to use the power of the Great Leviathan for world domination. But your goal wouldn't bring order, only disobey the one of Leviathan. And that's something we can't allow." She summons chains who wraps around him. Unable to move, defend himself or do anything else. He's even unable to speak. "But first, there's something else." She screams, shattering all the remaining soldiers. The leader takes over: "Your acts are a crime against the Order! A severe crime! Have anything to say for defence?"

Walker starts to panic as he's unable to do anything. This is the end! Granger smiles at him. "No? Nothing to say. Well the court have decided: Execution!"

The chains wraps tighter and tighter around Walker, crushing him slowly. As the bones shatters and the flesh tears apart till the body explodes, the cenobites disappears taking the box with them as the room collapses.

A hard ringing noise calls Asmussen and nervous he walks to his front door and opens it. No one to see. As he looks down, he sees a little package. He picks it up and brings it inside. As he places it on the table, he curiously opens it and finds the weird puzzle: The Atlantean Tetramorph.


	4. Hell's Little Girl

Chapter 4: Hell's Little Girl

14/02/1994 San Francisco

"Valentine Day..."

It was three weeks since she and Johan split up. One one-nightstand from her side and he dumped her. But he knew her, he knew her needs, her desires and her morels. Or the lack of these morels. She sits naked in the fauteuil, looking at the puzzle she recently obtained. This orb presents her dilemma. She and Johan promised each other that if one of them found a box, they would call the other. So they could travel both to that world. But on the other hand, they were no longer a couple. She was nothing like him. Her father was dead and her über-Christian mother had thrown her out the house when she was 13 years old, after being caught masturbating. At the age of 14 years she discovered the sweet release that heroin brought her. But everything comes with a prize and everything had to be paid in some way. She became a heroin whore: sex, domination and submission, pleasure and pain... It was all so familiar to her, like breathing. And just like to the heroin, she got addicted to that all. Some blame it to her childhood, to her mother... She didn't blame anyone. What should it matter? But Johan never really understood that. How could he? Raped by a priest, beaten by his Christian father for confessing it. A priest didn't do something like that. Yeah, right. Years later he was driven over by the priest in an attempt to shut his mouth for good. A more then failed attempt as Johan not only survived the attack, he killed the priest years later, by nailing him to a cross and castrated him. But the accident shattered certain parts of his spine, causing a certain immobility as he limped sometimes with his left leg. Another result of his shatter spine was that a big part of body had become numb. He was only able to feel things like pain when they were really intense. He could burn his hands on hot plate and only noticing it when his hands started to blister. Their Christian inheritance, their interest in sin and their taste of music were only thing they had in common.

She stands up and bends over to pick up the orb. Her slim fingers encloses the orb. Still dealing with the dilemma, she brings the orb to her face. She was libertine nymphomaniac as she told him. He was just a loser. Just a loser she fell in love with. She throws the puzzle on the table. She haves taken her decision and grabs her guitar. Ironically the guitar was a gift from Johan. She sits back down and started to play a melody. The melody the Engineer, who gave her the box, hummed. With her eyes closed, she plays it and the box starts to change. She don't need to see it, the excitement she feels rushing through her veins, it tells her complete books. She's getting wet, stands up and put the guitar away. As she opens her eyes, she sees a bright light, forcing her to close them a bit. Three cenobites have appeared before him. The one of the middle was Elliot Spencer. Lemarchand had told them about Captain Elliot Spencer. Nicknamed Pinhead. Several who escaped the forces of Hell, had encountered him. The most famous of them was off course Kristy Cotton. Hunderd others had fallen before him and pulled in hell or executed on the spot. Years of servitude had turn him in a Hell's favourite. The other two she didn't recognize, but she couldn't care less. After all, she should come to know them very good soon.

"Amy Bell, finally we meet."

"Indeed, my captain."

She looks with joy how the cenobite smiles, slightly surprised by her knowledge of his former identity. As his past was revealed to him by Kristen Cotton, his original name was never again erased from his mind. Leviathan saw it as a gift for his loyalty and feared the chaos his servant should cause once he would be unbound again by someone splitting his soul again. His eyes keep looking at her face without twitching or looking down to her naked body. She was impressed, most time she almost had to beat the men of her when she wore clothes. But then again, he was not a man, not anymore.

"We are explorers of experiences beyond your comprehension."

She walks towards him and looks him straight in the eyes. "You should be impressed how much I can comprehend, Knight of Leviathan." She did another step towards as now she almost could touch him. "I've only one request, Pinhead." She picks up the puzzle box. "Can you let someone bring this puzzle to Johan Granger. I promised him we should make this journey together." As Pinhead smiles again, the four disappears to the domain of hell.

3/05/08 New Jersey City.

"You have to pay, Charlie, time to pay!"

"Please, give me more time! I need more time!" The blond boy is begging for his life as Frank 'Big Boss' Malroni and his thugs have come to visit him on payday. "The only thing I can give you, is this. Give me another week and I shall return you your money." He's chained to a chair in the basement of his parental house. He nods to a small black cube on the table.

"No deal, Charlie. I'm really sorry but I have a reputation to think off. Boys? Please don't make it too messy. One of the thugs grabs a chainsaw and as the other lawn mower. He walks to the door but turns around as Charlie really starts to scream. Max, the thug with the chainsaw lowers his weapon to his crotch. Maniacally laughing, he pushes his chainsaw into the genitalia of their victim. Sick bastards. His eye falls on the black box and takes it with him as he leaves the house of Charlie. The black wooden box was decorated with mysterious figures and symbols. He enters his car and commands his chauffeur to drive away from this scene. The car stops before his office and before Frank leaves the car, his chauffeur turns around and looks at him: "What's your pleasure, sir?"

"For the last time, I'm not gay, George!"

Back in his office, he lowers the shutters. It was always a bad day to lose a customer, but if they don't pay, they deserves some punishment. But not all things were bad today. He had this strange box. He looks at the cube in his hand and places it on his desk. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... You should have be more careful with my money, not spending it on things like these. This are made for the rich."

Curious, he looks it up on the internet: 'Mysterious black box'.

Most hints are articles about mysterious airplane crashes. He tries something else: 'Mysterious ANTIQUE boxes'.

This time he haves more luck, he find a satanic site with an image of the box. According to the site, the box was no box but a puzzle. Made in 1834 by the mysterious Phillip Lemarchand. "Never heard off..." he murmurs to himself. This puzzle even had a name: Demise of the Maker. According to the site, the box could be bring the solver an unimaginable riches and knowledge.

"That's interesting..."

He starts to inspect the box and finds a little silver circle on the bottom of the cube. He presses it and the box starts to move. The 4 squared symbols on the 6 sides of the cube, started to turn around, revealing a white square. The box forms two stars with each 8 arms that twists separately from each other. Forming several forms before returning back to his normal form. A bright light enters his room, through the shutters and suddenly his office is filled with a thick fog. Three creatures have appeared before him, or were it four. The one on the right was a Siamese twin or something that at least look like that. They were the twice as large as a normal human being and looked like two heads sharing one body. The right face was forced to smile as the left face looked sad, being a perverted parody on the mask of Comedy and Tragedy. The one on the left was a woman. She wore a dominatrix leather suit but was bare feet. Long, thick pins were driven in her feet to her ankles and a leather hood was sewed in to her skin. Their leader was no better. His face was covered with grid, cuttings deep into his flesh. On each intersection of this grid, a nail penetrated his skull. He smiles at him and congratulates him: "Hello, Frank. So you opened the box, didn't you? Curious to look inside, to look what's behind the curtain. Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"WHO THE FUCK are you!"

"Angels to some, demons to others. I sense you were quite anxious to find the secrets the box reveals. And yet, you looks disappointed by the result. Maybe, you aren't worthy after all."

The female cenobite steps forwards to Pinhead and interrupts him: "He may lack eagerness but I can think of a rank for him."

Pinhead looked at her, slightly angered by her lack of respect but also little amused as he understand what was referring to.

"No higher rank suits this one, yes!"

He screams in agony and the fog disappears. His secretary storms into his office, only to find the Demise of the Maker on the floor of the empty office...

17/11/12 Salt Lake City

9 days after the destruction of the military facility in Nevada, Grayson was happy to be home. For the Hell On Earth Project he had checked in a hotel in Vegas, but now two players were dead, the game was over. They never should have start messing with that kind of power. They needed his experience with paranormal activities and he warned them, they should be very careful with it. Warnings that had fallen on deaf ears. They asked him after reading his article about the Deaders' Cult in Eastern Europe. As second problem was, he couldn't used it for one of his articles. It was confiscated information of the government and that were powers you shouldn't be messing with. Lucky enough, he had another subject, coming from Russia. Circus Necrotica. It was an one-of-kind show of horror, terror and paranormal activities. The performers were ex-torturers, criminals, psychopaths and other freaks and their talents were so unique, he had travelled to Russia, to see it with his own eyes. The show was morbid and extreme but somehow unreal. The things they did couldn't be performed by normal people. A famous act of them was the electric chair in which the ringmaster sits and gets electrocuted with 230 V. To prove the chair was real, they use animals who die by the electrocution. Mordog, as that's how the ringmaster called himself, survived it every time. He was able to hold a TL-tube between his hands and light it while sitting on the chair. Another famous tricks were the Girl and the chainsaw in which she juggles with the rotating saw and even licked it. Open arm surgery by a torturer and 'artists' who were tortured in medieval torture devices without the regular screaming, normally caused by this atrocious machine. They're resistance to pain was unbelievable, inhumane.

He himself has to search for it for 6 months. Many people have stated the events through but no one had prove. He on the other hand had pictures. This was no simple circus this was paranormal. Something even confirmed by Mordog himself.

He's busy on writing the article about the circus: "For a prize of 10,000 dollar, he told me about the deal they had with creatures from the Great Chasm. The only thing they had to do for these new supernatural durability and stamina, was given them each 10 years their tall man."

"Daddy?"

"What, honey?"

His little girl enters the to the room. "There's a man by the door..."

"I'm coming, honey."

He presses 'Save' and stands up. He closes the document and lefts the office. He opens the door and sees a cop. The man shows his ID and with this, he makes a fatal mistake. "Inspector Asmussen, what brings you here?"

"I have found this box on a crime scene. Presumably suicide as we found a farewell letter. But in this letter, he mentioned your name."

"Can you wait a second. I have to say something to my daughter."

"No problem."

"I'll be back in a second."

He walks to a little cabinet in his hall. Walker had told him about this man. How he was given the Atlantean Tetramorph. After searching for a while he finds what he was looking for. He picks it out the cabinet. "Honey, I'll be away for a quarter, OK."

Now he returns to the officer: "You were saying?"

"He mentioned you as he had stolen from you and asks the one who found him to give you this box." He hands him the red tetrahedron.

"Not here!" He points the gun he took out the cabinet at the cop. "Step in your car, passenger side, please."

Under the threat of the gun, Asmussen had no other choice then follow his command. Grayson steps in the car.

"Car keys?!"

The cop drops them in his pocket and angered he pulls them out his pocket by the ring it was connected to. Then he drives away with the cop. During the ride Grayson keep pointing the gun at Asmussen while keeping eye on the road, giving Asmussen no opportunity to do something stupid. He stops in a back alley and forces Asmussen to leave the car. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like you don't know!"

He shoots him in the stomach and drives off. Before he returns home, he drives to the canal and dumps the car in the canal. He walks back home with a light feeling. He dumped the box on the bottom of canal, the officer was dead... Nothing to worry about... He was wrong. After a walk of 3 miles from the canal to his home, he searches for his keys. But in his pocket, not only his keys could be found. The officer had tricked him. When cop put his keys in the pocket, he also placed the light weighted box in his pocket.

"Bastard!"

In the back alley, Asmussen was coughing up blood as he tried to crawl away. Suddenly a door on his left opens and an Afro-American appears. "Oh, great..."

"Oh my god, what happened here!"

He runs to Asmussen and grabs an handkerchief to staunch the wound. "Who did this to you, was it a gangster, are you robbed."

"Yes, by a white man. Can you please call an ambulance"

"No problem, man. Jesus, they have hit you good."

He pushes the key in the keyhole and turns it, while he keeps looking at the tetrahedron. He runs inside, thinking about what he had to do. He didn't open the box, not yet. So he had a change to destroy it. Returning to the river was idiotic and what if one of those mechanics or engineers or whatever they were called, retrieve it from the bottom of the river. No, he should burn it. His little girl, Caroline, was never to be found, most likely she was upstairs in her room. He enters his living room and walks directly to the fireplace. He places the box on a little coffee table and takes several logs from a metal basket by the fireplace. He places them in the fireplace and starts searching his matches. "Ha, there they are!" He sees them laying on the left side of a huge decorative candle on another coffee table. He reaches his hand and... "Boo"

His little girl jumps before him as she was hiding behind the fauteuil, close to the table with the candle. "Goddamn it! How many times did I have told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, daddy. It was only joke."

"Your joke nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He sees how she's sorrowful but he don't care. He had no time for this nonsense. He had to save his family for a real threat. He grabs a news paper and looks at the front page. Mysterious death of a doctor. The death of James Todd. He throws the news paper in the fireplace and ignites a match. Then he throws it in the fireplace and he watches how the picture of James Todd disappeared by a burn hole who's radius only increases until the complete news paper was consumed by the fire. "What's this?"

Shocked he turns around and sees his daughter holding the Tetrahedron. "Don't touch that."

He smacks her on her hands and surprised and hurt by this hit, she drops the box. "Never touch that again, you hear me!"

Crying, she runs upstairs. "Oh for the love of..." One day she would thank him for this. He picks up the box and throws in the flames. Later that the night, his daughter didn't return. Slightly concerned, he goes to her room. She's sleeping. She has just fallen asleep. He walks to her and undresses her gently. Then, he dresses her with her pyjama and puts her carefully under the blanket. As silent as possible, he leaves her. He watches TV as the fire goes out. Happy about how he solved his problems and goes sleeping too. Tomorrow, he should look if the box was destroyed. He believes so, as he had burned it and the logs around it were turned to ash.

He turns the TV off and goes sleeping. Unknowing that Caroline is awake. As she hears the snoring noises of her father, she crawls out the bed and sneaks downstairs. "Where was that little thingy daddy didn't want me to have?"

She searches the living room but without success. He have put it on a bookcase, so she could reach it, she thinks a bit disappointed. Suddenly she something blinking in the fireplace. She crawls towards and picks up the box, covered with ash. She starts rubbing over the box and suddenly a bright light enters the room. She drops the box as she hears a beautiful sound. She stands up and walks towards it. She sees a curtain that she has never seen before. Behind the curtain someone was playing on a cello. She pulled away the curtain and saw a young woman. She looked a bit strange, her outfit was too tight for her, she though. She wore a hood and had strange lines in her face. "Did you have a car accident?"

The woman looks at her, her head tilt. She had stopped playing.

"My mom had an accident too. She's now in heaven, says daddy..."

The woman stands up and the instrument turns to red sand. "Did you like the music, Caroline..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can teach you how to play like that, come with me."

"Daddy, told me I shouldn't trust strangers."

"Didn't your daddy asked to not touch puzzles?" she asks laconically, yet friendly. She smiles at the girl and she smiles as well. "Are you a nun?" She points at the hood. The woman smiles even wider as she reaches out her hand. The girl grabs it and together they enter a crack in the wall who closes after they had passed. Only the last question of the girl could be heard. "Are you a nun?" and the reaction of the female cenobite: "No..."

He runs through a labyrinth made of ancient stone, bounded by flesh and blood. He looks back as he hears the hissing noises of his predator. A white shadow follows him and he runs harder. Right, left, left, right. He have no idea where to go and how to lose that hellish creature. He stops by an intersection and looks back. The predator is nowhere to be seen. He looks around and hesitates. How did he end up in this place. A sudden hissing noise behind him, surprises him and he start to run again. He decides to go left and follows that path. "NO!" The path leads to a dead end and traps him. The beast appears before him and behind him stands a woman. Neither the woman or the beast looks like they came from this Earth and yet both has something human. Both were once human. The monstrosity that chased him, wears a collar and the woman was holding the leather leash. The woman was tall, slim and unnaturally white. Two deep scars marked her face but her clothing was even stranger. She wears a skin-tight dominatrix suit with a hood like a nun, while she's bare feet. The hood was sewed in her skin and her feet were mutilated to resemble high heels. But more shocking then her own appears was her pet. The beast was once a man but now... He had a human face but with deep scars in his forehead over the rest of his bold scalp. His nostrils were cut loose, folded up and sewed to his nose. His lower jaw was split, causing him to drool constantly while sitting by the feet of his mistress. He only wears a leather pants, the rest of his disfigurement shown to the outside world. Two very deep cuts were made in its back and the skin and muscles between the were mostly removed as well, exposing his spinal cord. His hands looked even worse as his remaining fingers clawed over the floor. He sees that on both hands the index finger and ring finger were removed, the wounds cauterized. His feet were split in two, eliminating the middle toe, making them look the feet of the Wadoma tribe in Zimbabwe. "Attack!"

The beast jumps to him with his horrible mouth with open, showing him that he misses his tongue.

Grayson wakes up in shock and looks around. The bed is wet from his sweat and he jumps out his bed. He doesn't know why but he haves a bad feeling. He know what these creatures were. It were the cenobites. But how had they find him, he didn't open the box. Unless... "No, that can be!"

He runs to the room of Caroline and sees that door of her room is open. He looks inside and see an empty bet. He screams her name as he runs down the stairs. He sees the box he had tried to burn yesterday. "No, no, no!"

Before the box, he falls down on his knees, crying for his daughter. "Why?! Why?! Why did she solved the puzzle. Why?!"

There was only one way to her back. Solving the box himself. He grabs the box and pushes on the button on one of his sides. The puzzle starts to shift and change. A bright light shines through the window, even as it's night. As the bright light dims, four creatures appears. The woman and her pet who had appeared in his dream, stands on the left to her leader. On the right side of the leader stands Arctic Cenobite. The leader was the cenobite from of Granger. He recognized certain of his facial features from the picture, Lemarchand had show them. "Where is my daughter!"

"In Hell, she was quite curious. She was mad about you screaming to her, curious why she wasn't allowed to touch the box..."

"Please, give her back. I'll do everything."

The leader smiles by the suffering of the father and answers him: "Even if we had something to say about it, we shouldn't. But this is a decision that lay by Leviathan, not you."

"I can bring you Lemarchand, just give her back, please!"

"NO!" The leader reacts angry and gets clearly impatient by his pleas: "We don't need your help to find him, we will find him. And for you, your execution is planned for today."

"Please, bring me to her. Drag me to hell but bring me to her. Let me join her."

"Tempting but no, you'll never see her again. You should be indeed a worthy cenobite but Leviathan's will is execution for your crimes against the gash!"

Beaten by the cenobites and knowing he will never see his daughter again, he starts to cry with his face down. The female cenobite loses the leash of her pet and take stand before their victim.

"No tears, please..."

Grayson lifts his head and looks at her with a face, contorted with rage and still crying as he screams at her: "DO IT!"

She raises her metal whip and lashes at him several times. Cutting of his arms, legs and head as well bisecting his torso vertically.

The now red-coloured whip is rolled up by the Female Cenobite and they look at the remains of the tormented father. The leader opens his mouth: "Only one more to go."

Asmussen lays in his bed and looks around. "Was it all a dream?"

He had dreamed, he was shot by Roger Grayson, an American Occultist from Salt Lake City. He looks at his stomach and sees a large hill under his blanket and the sweet tongue of his wife pleasuring him orally. He closes his eyes, enjoying what he was receiving. Suddenly he opened his eyes. This couldn't be her, she was away again for an expo in Germany. He pulls away the blanket and sees the female cenobite, he met when he accidentally opened the box, crawling around his crotch. She smiles at him and continues what she was doing but an agonizing pain starts from him crotch and paralyzes the rest of his body. She stands up and sits on her knees, opening her mouth. She holds his glans between her teeth and shocked he looks down to what she have down to him. He wakes up in a hospital bed and looks around. Sweat had formed pearls on his forehead. As he moves his body, a severe pain orientated by his left side above the hip, shivers his body. With his right hand he checked his penis. He sighs relieve as it's still intact. It was only a very bad dream. He quickly lays his hands above the cloth of his bed as a nurse comes in. "Ah, mister Asmussen, you're awake. I have to say, you were lucky. Not everyone, survives such a shot."

She opens the curtains, looks at the infusion and steps to the door again. Before she leaves, she turns around again and comes to him. "I'll almost forgot, someone brought me a present and asked if I could give it to you."

She hands him over the Atlantean Tetramorph...


	5. Descendant of the Maker (Part 1)

_I will judge you. Your blood shall flow, throughout the land. For I have spoken. _

Ezekiel, chapter 21: 35-37

Samuel Lemarchand looks at his screen while writing his first book: A look in the Inferno. It was the crown on his work. All the research he had done over the years, was united in this one book of 9th chapters. The first 8th chapters were already finished and describes the several aspects of Hell's order. In _Chapter 1: The Ancient Gates_, he tells about the rituals used to access Hell before Philip Lemarchand made his mysterious boxes. Showing how the history of hell is as ancient as men himself and can be found in every culture. _Chapter 2: History of the Toymaker_, the story of Philip Lemarchand. _Chapter 3: Vessels of Pleasure and Pain, _is a description of the boxes created by Lemarchand, with images of these boxes._ Chapter 4: Children of Hell_, a description of the known cenobites and a reconstruction of their origin. This was the hardest chapter to make. He had do many interviews, many research in old books about people who disappeared mysteriously as strange boxes were found on the place they were last seen and the cenobites who started to appear since then. _Chapter 5: Hell Unbound, _the story of the unbound Pinhead. The Chapter was based on the interviews of Joey Summerskil. _Chapter 6: The Hellish Arts, _this was one of his favorite chapters: the rituals used to tap in the power of the cenobites and the consequences these actions could have. _Chapter 7: The Dark Artifacts, _a list of legendary items that are connected to Hell. _Chapter 8: The City of Midian,_ describing the agents of chaos who opposes the Cenobites

At the moment he's writing the 9th and final chapter: Escape the madness of the labyrinth.

_Over the years some people have been able to escape Hell and his legions. One of the most famous escapees is surely the Russian Monk, Grigori Jetfimovitsj Novitsj, better known as Rasputin. Together with a 25 years old Aleister Crowley, he researched the myth of Philip Lemarchand and the hedonic boxes crafted by his hands. In May of 1901, Rasputin succeeded to recover one of these puzzles. The box is known as The Permutations of the Labyrinth, made between 1777 and 1799. An exact date remains unknown (For more information, see Chapter 3: Vessels of Pleasure and Pain.) Given to him by general Aleksey Petrovich Yermolov. The general retrieved it from a French military under the servitude of Napoleon. Rasputin opened the box and three Cenobites appeared before him. Using his persuasion talents, he was able to convince the Cenobites to take someone else in his place. He promised them to give them a more suitable candidate. He kept his promise. Three days later, he summoned the eager Cenobites again and gave them Alkesander Prigov. Alkesander was a infamous child killer and more than happy to join the forces of Hell, with the promise to become immortal. Rasputin would later write a letter to Aleister Crowley: "Don't open the box, Crowley and stop your search to them. I've opened the infamous Permutations of the Labyrinth and witnesses it horrors. Humanoid creatures mutilated beyond comprehension. I escaped their sadistic desires. Tricked a monster to take my place at their side. With joy, he offered himself to the gash that came to claim. His laughter quickly turned into screams as the Cenobites granted his wish for immortality. For eternity he will wander the dark labyrinth, hunting those who got lost in it. His screams will never leave my mind. Crowley, there are mysteries that would be remain unsolved..."_

Further in this chapter he tells about several men and women who were able to escape between 1900 and 1990. Some you probably never heard off but others a quit famous or infamous... Maybe the most infamous one of these escapees is doctor Josef Mengele who opened the box in the 1942 and stroke a deal with the cenobites. He promised them to give them souls on regular times to save his own soul. As his paranoia and fear for them grew, as so did his savageness. The victims of this deal were the ones who were brought into Auschwitz. His obsession for twins should have come from the Wire Twins plagues in his nightmare.

_More recent victims who managed to escape the gashes of hell were Kristy Cotton, her uncle Frank and her stepmother Julia Cotton and Joey Summerskill. Kristy Cotton is only known person who escaped Hell's forces 3 times. Her story begins in United Kingdom, 1992. At the age of 16 years, her uncle disappears after opened the Lament Configuration, the first box ever created. After her father dropped blood in the attic, where her uncle opened the box, Frank used the blood to rebuild his body. This would be later stated by Kristy. In order to escape hell and return to world of the living, he needed the blood of many innocent victims. He and his sister-in-law Julia Cotton, as she was his old paramour, killed several many men who were seduced by Julia. By accident, Kristy discovered both the return of her uncle and the wicked box he used to explore Hell's idea of pleasure. Later, in the hospital she opened the box and summoned the Cenobites who also took her nihilistic uncle. The Cenobites known as Pinhead( Xipe Totec), the Sinned Sister, Butterball and Chatterer. She managed to convince them to let her go in exchange for information. She told the leader that Frank escaped their order and promised them to render him up as they let her go. They agreed. Later, after Frank killed his brother and her father, she managed to reopen it in his presence. As promised, they took Frank back with them to hell. But they didn't keep their promise of letting her go. Kristy was able to solve for the third time the box before they can take her with them. _

_Unlucky for her, she was interned in the Channard Institute. The head doctor was Dr. Channard and was very interested in her story. Unknown for her, Dr. Phillip Channard was obsessed by Hell after his brother was taken by the forces of hell. Channard used an autistic girl I only will refer to by her first name: Tiffany and Julia Cotton, who was brought back from in a similar way, her lover did a few months before. Tiffany solved the Lament Configuration but missing the desire or curiosity and only opening it because of her OCD, the Cenobites didn't lay claims on her soul, simply taken to hell as bait for they have notice the presence of Kristy. Channard was able to go to hell without being confronted by these hellish creatures, with the help of Julia. Channard somehow being a cenobite himself, details about this transformation remain unknown. As Kristy travelled down the dungeons of Hell, in search for both her father and Tiffany, the Cenobites who laid claims on HER soul encountered her. Again she was able to escape the creatures, this time not by revealing the identity of one who escaped them but of someone who was taken by Hell. She showed them a picture of Eliot Spencer, the pre-Cenobitian Pinhead. Pinhead and his gash started to remember their past and got unbound. (For more information about this subject, read Chapter 5: Hell Unbound). They sacrificed themselves in order to give the girls a change to escape the wicked labyrinth. They witnesses how Channard was executed when Leviathan turned in his 'solved' form as later would be described by the escaped victims. She hoped that it was her final encounter but her future husband Trevor Goodman had other plans. In 2002, her relationship with Trevor could be best described as disturbing. Trevor's greed drove him to a plan to gain her inherited fortune. He gave her the Lament Configuration. As revenge, she stroke a deal with Pinhead. He would let go forever and she would give him 5 souls. Trevor's soul was one of them... (My last interview with Miss Cotton was on May 31th, 2010. Most of this paragraph is based only on her interviews. She committed suicide on March 3th, 2011.) _

_A second girl escaped the cenobites in recent history. A girl named Joanne Summerkill discovers the existence of these boxes when she witnesses the dead of Bradley Hyland in 1993, in North Carolina. Brad's death was caused by the chains of hell. Later that week, she came in possession of the Lament Configuration in a night club, named the Boiler Room. She found it in the Boiler Room, after an unbound Pinhead massacred all the club-goers. This unbound malevolence was freed by J.P. Monroe from his prison, the Pillar of Souls. (For more information about this subject, read Chapter 7: The Dark Artifacts). She escaped him with the only weapon that could stop him, the Lament Configuration. Causing even more havoc, using Pseudo-cenobites, he and his new minions surrounded her on a construction site. She was able to send them back to hell, only to discover this was a mere illusion of the fiend. He invaded her mind and used her emotions in an attempt to pilfer the box from her. But with the help of Eliot Spencer, she was able to survive their encounter. _

_(This coming fragment is based on a videotape from the crime scene and the articles.) In 2005, an American reporter Amy Klein discovered a cult named the Deaders who tapped in the powers of Hell (For more information about this subject, read Chapter 6: The Hellish Arts) As many have fallen to this mysterious cult, the cenobites found the order of Hell threatened for as they claimed souls that were meant for Hell. As Amy Klein accidentally joined the group, the Cenobites have lain claims on her soul too. She escapes them by committing suicide. With no more souls to take they had no other choice than to return to their realm. She's also the last recorded victim of who escaped them._

Many would claim he had forgotten the tale of Emma Craven but hoaxes didn't count. He had investigated her story and came to conclusion she was lying for personal gain, using the stories of the Cenobites. Her brother and several family members would be have been killed by the cenobites. But there were many plotholes. If the she really opened the box and her sexual desires were really so in line with the cenobites, she should have been claimed. Her description of the cenobites and the psuedo-cenobites and the claims made by the cenobites were ambitious but also proven her lack of knowledge about Hell's Rules. Second, in Hell they have no 'Facebook'!

He stands up and looks at the clock. He walks to the door and go check his mailbox. A newspaper and mysterious package. He watches at the front page of the newspaper and nods resignedly. The final of his colleagues of the Hell on Earth Project was dead.


	6. Descendant of the Maker (Part 2)

The package had gain a prominent position on his kitchen table, he hadn't opened it yet as he didn't want to touch the content of the box. Not yet. In order to survive he should leave the content of the box untouched for the next 24-48 hours. He can't hold it forever as the Cenobites would find a way to get him. The only thing he could do, was killing those who were behind him. Something he couldn't do alone. He grabbed the phone and called his son. Phase 1 was preserving his lifework and the only one who could do this, was his 30 year old son. His daughter wouldn't understand it, she wouldn't understand what to be done. "Hello, Michael, it's dad here. You remember I told you about my 'library', hidden behind my bookcase in my office. I want you to remove the all artefacts and books you will find tomorrow and stock it in a safe house. I shall give you the address. You think you can do that."

"Sure, dad but what going on? Are you in trouble? Have they found you? But you need to open a box for..."

"As a descendent of a toymaker, you always get into trouble. I will be gone tomorrow, you find the key on the regular place."

"And where will you go, I don't get it."

Samuel looks at the newspaper and reads the article again with headline: Third blood drained body found in New York. He answers his son by saying: "New York is lovely this time of the year", and he hangs up. Next he calls his agent with the news that the book is finished and he will send it him later that day. He put down the phone and goes to his office. He opens his laptop and starts it. First he sends his manuscript to his agent, he have to take care of other things. Next he goes online and buy a last minute ticket to New York. His flight goes over 4 hours. Time enough for him to solve some minor problems before leaving this place. He was surprised that he was so calm, as he was facing death. Maybe because he had a plan or maybe because he knew that there were thing worse than death. Far worse. He opens his safe and takes the box from his kitchen table. Carefully putting it in the safe, he's relieved by the fact that he didn't have done something stupid yet. He had made a fault by joining the Hell on Earth Project, so he wasn't allowed to make any other, for the sake of his plan. He had join the group in the hope to see the doors of Hell finally sealed. A pity hope for which he had to pay now. He took his trench coat and the newspaper and travelled to the airport. The ride would take him two hours if there was no traffic jam and he wanted to think further about his plan. The newspaper was the key, it had brought him both salvation as damnation. He parks the car on the car parking and enters the airport. During the ride he could only think about the plan, the way to destroy the box. He hoped that his feeling was right. That the 'vampire of New York' is who think he is. He looks at the departing menu and sees that he still have 2 hours to get his plane.

He sits down and takes his newspaper, reading the article again. According to the article, the blood drained corpse of a 44 years old hobo, named Benedict Kane was found near the Cinema Society, at East 78 street. The authorities believed he was the victim of some weird cult. The autopsy report claims there were no cut marks, only a strange circle on his neck. In his body, no blood could be found in body, his arteries and veins had collapsed by a vacuum created by 'an unknown machine'. But he knows better, the blood wasn't removed by machine, the man not killed by a human. His knowledge told him that there were only three kind of species that were able of doing this. The cenobites were an unlikely option, a Hell's escapee was a possibility but that couldn't explain the strange circle in the neck. According to Kristy Cotton, her uncle Frank drained blood from his victims by mere touching them, as they were dying. This wasn't the case here. He could only hope for the third option. He closes his paper , put in his briefcase and goes checking in.

A few hours later, his flight lands on the airport of La Guardia. He looks around and sees the sun going down. "Time for phase 2."

He takes his briefcase and went to one of those tax-free shops. It seems that it was his lucky day, in no time he found what he was searching. A Swiss knife. Strange you still could buy these on an airport. At the pay desk, his eyes fall on the latest issue of the paranormal magazine, Beyond Reality. This was the magazine were Grayson originally wrote for. It was to say, before he got slaughtered by the cenobites. It could be interesting to read as he returned to San Francisco. As he leaves the shop, the first thing to do, is get a taxi. He leaves the airport, looks around till suddenly he sees a cab. He winks the man and runs towards the car. "Where do you have to be, buddy?"

"Can you bring me to East 78th street, near Central Park."

"That's a long ride, man..."

"Price is no option!"

"OK, then."

During the ride, the driver got more chatty by the minute: "Did you hear about what happened near Cinema Society? That on the East 78th Street by the way. A man was found dead, killed by some mysterious cult."

"I know. I'll be fair with you. I'm journalist and I wanted to investigated the case as soon as I heard of it. Problem is, I had car trouble after I brought someone to the airport and now I needed a taxi."

"Figures. Well, I say you this, I don't know who or what killed him but he surely did an number on him."

"Really? Tell me everything."

From his briefcase, he takes a notepad. He didn't need to do this but it looked more professional. When they arrives near the crime scene, Samuel steps out the car and gives the man five notes of 100 dollar. But before the man can give him his change, he's gone.

He sneaks through an alleyway, hoping to find another hobo. Or something else that can be missed. Suddenly he hears a loud coughing by his feet and looks down. An unshaved man is laying in the corner made by a wall and container. He crouches by the man and asks him what he wants. "Please, sir. Just some money. I don't ask much. Just some money."

"It's OK," he grabs the knife he had bought on the airport, unfolds it. "I understand exactly what you need."

Before the man can say anything else, Samuel places his gloved hand over the mouth of the man and stabs him with the other hand in the abdomen . As the man slowly dies, Samuel stands up and looks around. Any minute now... A heavy body lands on the asphalt as something big has jumped from the roof. He hears how the strange creature, hidden in the shadows, sniffs, surely smelling the stench of blood. "Living? What are you doing?"

"I brought you a present and hoped we could talk. Something that goes better in light by the way."

The creature sniffs again and obeys. What he sees, is incredible. The creatures looks human, a bit bigger then himself but his facial features. No man had ever such a face. His face was flat, his skin was black, almost necrotic with a leathery appearance. He lacks a nose, instead there was an angular cut which moves every time he sniffed. He had deep, vertical cuts at the side of his cheeks, or better to say: he was missing several strips of flesh, creating 2 long holes on each side of his face. Each was half an inch width. His eyes were focussed on the corpse but their odd appearance didn't went unnoticed either. The sclera was red instead of white but his irises were. Two white circles in a sea of red with each a black dot in the middle. He was the thing he had been counting on. This abomination of nature was a so called Nightbreed, an outcast like there was no other. They were the opposite of the Cenobites. A growth of uncontrolled flesh. He lifts the corpse from the ground, revealing dark fingers who ends with long talons. He brings the neck of the victim to his neck and shows that his mouth is similar to snakes, expendable. As he starts making sucking sounds, Samuel seems how breath clouds leaves the gaps in his cheeks. As he's finished eating, he removes him from his mouth and drops it to ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Midian isn't around the corner, isn't it."

"How does you know about Midian?"

"I am Samuel Lemarchand."

By hearing that name, the Nightbreed gets aggressive look at his face and hits Samuel's face with the back of his hand, hard enough to knock him to the ground: "I should kill you for saying that name, let alone bearing him."

Lemarchand stands up but for the rest he remains stubborn. "You didn't answer my question, Nightbreed but according your reaction by hearing my name I believe we will understand each other soon enough."

The creature looks surprised by the willingness of the man to continue and growls at him: "I'm known as Carginess, not 'Nightbreed'. Back to matter of hand, I was cast out Midian by Dirk Lysesberg, because my ideas and my plans with Hell. Leviathan's mere existence is an act of blasphemy to Baphomet. His 'agents of order', a threat and a disgrace to all that lives."

"I understand, it is my lifework too, to eradicate the minions of hell."

"The crimes of your ancestor can't be undone. Yet you seek a way to decrease the damage. Touching. Well, where was I? Ah, yes. I was casted out of Midian and had to find away to survive. But if I get it straight, you want my help in killing some Cenobites and maybe the big boss himself. Now you got my attention. Tell me more."

Samuel smiles by seeing Carginess so willingly to cooperate. He takes his briefcase and shows him a pack of bandages. "First, you going to bandage yourself. Your clothing looks human enough, your appearance not quite. Cover your hands and face, meanwhile I will go to an internet cafe and buy us some new tickets for tomorrow night. I see you at the airport of La Guardia. We'll see each other at 10 PM on La Guardia. Here, take this money and pay the taxi driver. There is no need in killing him! Understand?!"

"I do, human!"

The next day at 10 for 10, Samuel is waiting impatiently on his partner to arrive. Where does that guy stay. Their flight went over an hour and he don't show up. He's counting on him to arrive. He paces before the entrance of the La Guardia Airport. Where does he stay!

"Lemarchand! Over here!"

He looks up and sees a 6 feet tall man standing behind him, his hands and face covered in bandages. "What's the plan, toymaker?"

"First things first, I'm not a toymaker and two, we have to get back to San Francisco. Then we have to go my home where I shall open the box."

"And then we kill us some Cenobites. I believe that I like this plan. And before you asked, the taxi driver didn't die!"

The eagerness in his voice was revulsive but he couldn't risk insulting him.

"Let's check then."

After some problems getting through the security, they didn't trust a man whose head was covered in bandages, they get on the plane. As they have taken their seats, Carginess bows to Lemarchand, laughing sarcasticly: "I didn't know you were a doctor?"

"I'm a doctor in the Christian and Jewish history. But I had to come with something. They would be shocked as they saw your face. It isn't quite a familiar sight, isn't it."

"Humans are so easily shocked."

During the flight, the two doesn't share as Carginess falls asleep and Samuel reads the Beyond Reality magazine, he bought the day before. It had some interesting topics, especially the latest article written by Grayson. "Circus Necrotica? Quite disturbing."

"You say it," Carginess murmurs in his sleep, "Wake me up if we are in San Francisco."

As they arrive at San Francisco, Carginess wakes up and looks outside. "Sun will raise any minute now! I believe I can't go with you."

"Don't worry, the bandage will protect your skin against it."

"I hope you're right or I make sure that my last moments on this cursed world will be with my hands around your neck!"

As they get in the car, they drive to the home. Carginess looks through the window and sees to his relieve that it's a clouded morning. "It seems to be our lucky day! Now put the pedal to the metal. I can't wait to fulfil my destiny."

20/11/12 8:00 AM

A black SUV parks for the door of modern villa with a lot of lawn gnomes in the front yard. With an amused undertone in his voice, Carginess mocks Lemarchand: "I never saw you the 'lawn gnome type', doctor."

"Just get inside!"

He's getting excited by the prospect of killing the demons that chases him. He walks towards the safe and takes the box out of it. "Follow me."

He takes him to his office, to his gallery behind the bookcase. It was a good thing that his bookcase was placed on a rail, so it could be moved easily. He had to admitted, it was strange seeing this room so empty. "Can we go on, please!"

"Sure."

He opens the box and takes the puzzle out of it. As he holds up the box, he sees how Carginess removes his bandages. As he lays his eyes on the Atlantean Tetramorph, he starts looking hungry. Samuel feels more revulsion for the creature then ever as he asks: "Ready to go?"

"I was hoping you already got started!"

He looks from the Nightbreed to the box and presses on the button on the side. The box falls on the ground as it starts to change. A strange but arousing music is heard and light enters the room. Carginess starts growl as the light blinds them. The wall before them starts to crack and opens itself like a mouth. A strange mist comes from and Carginess does a step forwards. "This is it, doc! Time to play!"

"Wait, we don't have to..."

He silences the moment he see the terrible look on Carginess' face, a look that makes it even more horrifying. "You have brought me here to do this, don't back out now."

The creature closes eyes and runs into the mouth of hell. Samuel Lemarchand haven't moved yet.

Carginess looks around and finds himself in a labyrinth. "And where did that human go?! The coward!" Suddenly he hears strange hissing sounds from the paths of the labyrinth. He concentrates as the hissings get louder and louder till... A cenobite pet jumps to him from one of the paths. As gifted with quick reflexes, he grabs the creature by his neck before it can harm him. He looks with disgust at the drooling creature in his hand. It looked a bit like a human, like most cenobites does but disfigured beyond most people's imagination. The eyelids were removed, his nostrils cut, several scars on his bald scalp and split lower jaw. He feels how his nails on his fingers disappears in the cliff that runs from his head to his butt and touches his spinal cord. His three fingered hands tries to claw him but Carginess holds the monstrosity at a safe distance. As his grip becomes firmer, he yells through the maze. "Where are you, cowards. Show yourselves!"

No reaction to his screams? So be it. He lifts the pet higher and buries his other hand the abdomen of the creature, grabbing his spin. With at fluid move, he tears the creature in half.

A terrible scream fills the maze and Lemarchand looks behind him. He didn't plan to enter the maze but yet, here he was. His plans were abandon the moment the wall had split open. They had known of his plans and had took counter measure... The mysterious music starts over and like hypnotized he follows the sound. All his fears are gone at the moment the music enters his ears. Without knowing when he made the decision, he starts to run. The music has take over his controls. He stops running when he sees a woman sitting in the middle of the path, playing a cello. When he steps closer to the cellist, he's stunned as he realizes who it is. "Amy?"

"Nightbreed. What are you doing here? Did you forget there is a truce between Hell and Midian."

Shocked, Carginess turns around and stands face to face with a cenobite. No pet but an Agent of Leviathan. Severe scarification marked his body, chains were hooked in the back of his head and draped over his shoulders as it were dreadlocks. Carginess' hatred almost become touchable as he reacts screaming to the cenobite leader: "I have no bounds with Midian! And I shall bring you down!"

"In that case," Granger Cenobite snaps with his fingers and a giant creature behind him. It has almost the seize of a Feral Beast, the creatures trapped under Midian. "After the last jihad between Hell and Midian, after execution of the traitors, we have taken precautions. Let's me introduce you to: the Juggernaut!"

Carginess steps back as he looks at the creature coming from the shadows. "This is treason to the truce! I knew Hell couldn't be trusted, I was..."

"Right? No. This is a gift from Circus Necrotica. Specially designed to be the executioner of traitors OR rogue Nightbreed. It was you and Nightbreed as you who made this necessary. With other words, you have made your own fears come true."

The Juggernaut was 7 feet tall, wearing a long robe, covering most of his body besides his arms and head. His head is hidden by a helmet, an iron death mask, crushing most his face and his head. Railway sleeper nails are driven into the mask, deep in the flesh of the Tall Man. He wears gloves made of lead. Just like the helmet, pins are driven into his flesh. In his right hand, he wields a giant medieval looking axe, with the incredible seize of 4 feet 5. Old rune-like symbols were carved in the blade. Carginess opens his arms and spreads his fingers. He isn't planning to die without a fight. He places his foot and charges to the giant. The Juggernaut lifts his arm and horrible cracking noise spreads to the air. The blade of the axe cuts through body of Carginess as it was butter, entering the right shoulder and leaving the left hip.

The music seduces Samuel and he walks to the girl. As he places his hand on the shoulder, she stops playing and open her eyes. A seductive and devilish grin appears on her face as Samuel comes to his senses. The woman was no woman at all, she was indeed a female but no longer a woman. Her leathered fingers closes around his hand and removes it from her shoulder. The female cenobite had deep, horizontal cut across her face, a leather hood was sewed in her head. She was no longer the Amy Bell he had come to know. Two creatures appears behind him but still can he keep his eyes of her. What was wrong with him? A forceful hand grabs him by the back of neck and lifts him in the air. A male cenobite appears at the side of the female cenobite. "Granger!"

The cenobites smiles and lifts his hand. The Juggernaut drops Samuel and he falls on his knees. "Now, back to the matter of hand. You are the last of the four conspirators against Hell. And I have you to say, you're the one who have put up most of a fight. Your ancestor would proud of you, I shall ask him when I see him. But it is time order returns. Finish him."

The Juggernaut steps before him and raises his axe. At these final moments, he understands the truth about Circus Necrotica. These 'artists' had a deal with the cenobites. The Juggernaut before him was their former tall man. Moments before he strikes, the Bell Cenobite stops him: "This is not the will of Leviathan! He's not such an animal as Carginess was. Neither is a rogue cenobite."

"So be it."

Samuel smiles as the Juggernaut lowers his weapon. For some reason he's spared. And according to her, Carginess was dead, killed by this titanic cenobite. Maybe, they switched places. "No, not spared." She lifts her bow and strikes him in throat, cutting his windpipe open. As he asphyxiate, she turns around, deeming unworthy to look upon any longer.

"It's done."

"Indeed."

A great light flash fills the room as they returns to hell, a new era starts...


End file.
